The Darkest Night
by AlwaysDoePatronus
Summary: A Fremione fanfiction Fred/Hermione with a bit of Dramione Draco/Hermione through out the the chapters. Hermione starts to catch on to Draco and what he's up to, putting herself in danger as she falls in love with Fred Weasley. Will figuring out Draco's plan be worth it if it means endangering the ones she loves and cares about?


_Chapter 1: Wrong place at the wrong time_

Hermione walked through the Forbidden Forest, just wandering aimlessly around, chewing her bottom lip as she's lost in deep thought. As she took a left she heard a _crunch _this crunch didn't come from her. Hermione looked around to find where the noise was coming from, another _crunch_, she followed in the direction she thought the noise came from. Within the few moments, she became closer to the figure making noise, she stopped a few feet away after moving oh so quietly towards it to realize the figure was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Standing there quietly hoping he won't notice her at the same time trying to figure out what he was doing out there. Suddenly, Draco turned around to go back to the castle, taking a step back just as soon as he sees her.

"Mudblood," he spat out, "what are you doing here?"

"Walking," she replied calmly, raising an eyebrow at him, "I could ask you the same thing."

"None of your business," he snickered.

Hermione looked past him to see a unicorn laying on the ground, silver blood dripping from it. She pushed past him causing him to stumble back as Hermione kneels down to the unicorn, stroking it's fur. Draco watched her a small smirk forming on his face at the sight of the little mudblood actually caring for the creature.

She stood, her hands clenched, "what did you do Malfoy?!" she asked steernly.

"What do you think I did?" he replied with another question, a bigger smirk appearing on his face, he leaned in, "I killed it." a chuckle escaped his lips.

"The blood.., it's bleeding," her eyes lowered, somewhat glaring at the ground, "what did you do, drink from it?"

He raises an eyebrow at her question, "no, I did not drink from it, I simply took it's blood and you are supposed to be the brightest witch of our age?" a tilt of his head back he let out a loud fit of laughs.

Clenching her fists tighter, still staring down at the ground, glaring as he cheeks become red from frustration, "then what are you going to do with it? Give it to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Didn't know he still drank it."

Draco took a few steps closer to her, leaned down to her ear and whispered, "you don't know a lot of things, Granger, if I were you, I'd leave this all alone before you get killed." He sneered, "now I can't have you running off and telling your friends Potter and Weasel about this can I?"

Hermione's eyes looked up from the ground, widening then looked at Draco, glaring as she reach a hand for her wand, "what do you mean, Malfoy?"

He held her wand in front of her face, "looking for this, Granger?" he smirked as he took out his own wand, casting the spell "_Petrificus Totalus"_, causing her to be in a bind, following the spell came another, "S_ilencio."_ He then threw her wand far into the forest.

Draco stood there for a few minutes admiring is work, smirking as he watch the helpless Hermione stand there, until she fell from the curse. He turned his head to hear talking coming towards him, turns his attention towards Hermione for one last look, then runs off in the opposite direction towards the castle, leaving her in the forest alone and defenseless.

Fred stopped in his tracks his brother almost bumping into him, places his hand over George's mouth in case he has the urge to speak. George raised an eyebrow at his brother, pushing his hand away to spit on the ground, the taste of his brothers hand is not something he would ever want to taste again. Hermione, off in the distance, laid her head back, the leaves crumbling underneath it in hopes someone might hear the crumbling of leaves.

"George, do you hear that?" Fred asks his brother.

"Leaves being stepped on? Yes." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder what that was." Fred says as he walks towards the noise.  
"Most likely a creature, this forest is filled with them." he says, walking after him.

The twins wandered in the direction they thought the noise had come from for what seemed hours when in reality it was only thirty minutes. The sun started to set, soon it would be dark, both of them stopped walking only to bicker about whether or not they should go back to the castle or not. After a few minutes of arguing, Fred won and they continued walking in the direction they now thought the noise came from. Soon, the stumbled upon Hermione, on the ground.

Fred kneels beside her, "Hermione, what are you doing out here? It's almost dark, you of all people should know it's not safe out here at night." Hermione glared at him, unable to speak.

"Uh.. Fred" George starts to say, putting a hand on Fred's shoulder, "I believe she's been hexed."

Fred stood, drawing out his wand, looking at the defenseless Hermione, he pointed his wand at her, "_Finite Incantatem." _Once again, he was down beside Hermione, lifting her up onto her feet.

George put Hermione's other arm around his shoulder, "are you okay, Hermione?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replies, "I just need to stretch," she finishes as she steps back from the twins, reaching her arms up in the air, taking a deep breath as she stretches then lets it out.

Fred raises an eyebrow at her, "ready to go now? It's almost time for dinner and I'm starving." His stomach growls.

She shakes her head, "not until I find my wand, could you accio it?" She asks, slightly frustrated.

"Why don't you have your wand? What happened?" George asks

With a flick of Fred's wand and speaking the words, "_Accio Hermione's wand,"_ her wand flew into his hand, thus handing it back to her.

"Thank you," she said looking at Fred before turning to George, "I'll explain on the way to the castle." She finished walking off into the direction towards the castle, leaves crunching at every step she took. Fred and George shrug to each other and followed after her.


End file.
